


Ice Skating

by Softsliders29



Series: James/Alyssa fics [1]
Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alyssa is surprised, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, James is good at stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: James and Alyssa go ice skating and James is surprisingly good at it. Takes place sometime after season 2.
Relationships: Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Series: James/Alyssa fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539367
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this at like midnight so it's probably not good so sorry in advance. Also, I love these two so much and I have so many feelings about the new season so that's when I turn to fan fiction lol Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic!

Alyssa thought it would be a fun idea to go ice skating. It was December and it seemed like a cliche couple thing to do, but she felt like they deserved it. James had agreed, much to her surprise. So they headed out on a Saturday afternoon in the freezing cold. 

The rink they went to was an indoor one and there were quite a few people there. Some were couples like them but some were actually practicing. They both put on skates and went out on the ice. 

Within a few seconds of touching the ice, Alyssa fell. 

“Are you okay?” James asked, helping her up quickly. She waved her hand in dismissal. 

“I’m fine. Just let me hold onto you.” She said, looping her arm with his. James didn’t say anything and they slowly made their way around the rink. Eventually, Alyssa had gained enough courage to let go of James and didn’t fall. 

Meanwhile, James was flawlessly skating along. He looked so elegant, she thought. So happy, truly enjoying the feeling. He had even managed to do a few jumps successfully. 

Alyssa had stood over by the side of the rink at that point, entranced by James’ skills. He made his way back over to her when he had noticed she wasn’t with him anymore. She continued to stare until he stopped beside her. 

“You’re amazing!” Alyssa exclaimed. James looked like a deer in headlights. 

“What? No that was nothing. I’m not that good.” James tried to convince her. 

“I can barely keep myself from falling on my ass and you’re doing Olympic level spins.” Alyssa playfully punched his shoulder. 

“It’s not really that hard once you get your footing.” He said. Alyssa rolled her eyes. 

“Then maybe you’ll just have to teach me.” She took his hand and they headed back on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests I'll gladly take them! Comment or message me about them! Hope you liked the fic


End file.
